


The White King

by Riri1342



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riri1342/pseuds/Riri1342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizaya AU. Izaya is a king, Shizuo is an outlaw due to a reward lingering on his head for Izaya's fault. One day, Shizuo manages to kidnap him and shut him in the dungeon of the rundown castle where he lives. Warnings: Gangbang attempt, smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic! (I guess I shouldn't count the Legolas x Mary Sue I wrote when I was half my age...)  
> I feel very shy to publish such a crappy work, but I want to improve my skills and I really hope you would give it a try. English is not my first language so bear with me if there are mistakes (and also let me know ^.^).

Orihara Izaya woke up surrounded by darkness.

The first thing he noticed was the unbearable cold. _Never_ in his bedroom he had been frozen to the bone to such extent.

The second was the hard, damp surface where his body laid. Of course, that _could not_ be the mattress of his luxurious bed. 

Then the stench, pungent and nauseating. So far from the scent of his freshly washed sheets.

When he finally tried to extend his hand to explore more of the foreign space enveloping him, he felt cold metal around his wrists. Realization hit him hard. 

_ Kidnapped_. 

Breath died in his lungs and beads of cold sweat slid down his forehead, down his chest, down his spine, while he tried to widen his eyes as much as possible to made them adjust to the darkness. Useless, since there wasn't even a glimpse of light to catch.

Then, panic numbed his mind. 

He cried, he shouted, he tried to wiggle out. Just useless efforts. He had already realized both his wrists and ankles were chained.

However, his voice still echoed for a long time, along with the desperate clinking of metal until, finally, someone came. If it was a good or bad thing, Izaya couldn't decide.

In a first moment there were just voices in the distance, ghosts of laughs and slurred words Izaya's ears couldn't catch. Then, steps. Lots of them. Finally, a door squeaked and the flickering flame of a torch moved the darkness back in the corners of the room. 

Not a room, a _cell_ , a prison cell made of stone, even without the tiniest window. Totally cut out from the outside world. 

_ Claustrophobic. _

Scary.

No.

In his guts he knew darkness was _way_ more reassuring than those distorted and grotesque shadows projected on the dark floor. With a sudden jolt, Izaya tried to flatten himself against the wall, his features turned into a look of utter terror. Then, the shadows talked.

"Oooooh look!" 

"Look, look he woke up!"

They were men, more likely outlaws. A whole bunch.

"Ahahah! Seems scared, the bitch!"

"How do you do, _your highness_?" 

They were massive. 

"Do you like your new bedroom?"

"Do you miss your _poster bed_ , you worthless turd?"

"This bitch has _a fucking_ poster bed?!?" 

" _Had!_ He won't sleep there anymore!"

When the voices mingled in unrestrained laughs he already had no doubt. They were there to kill him. 

Fear made his body curl up in the hopeless attempt to shut out their presence, trying to hide from their cruel eyes piercing his flesh.

 

"MAKE WAY!" 

 

One of the men shouted, overwhelming the laughs. 

Suddenly, silence. 

It was a kind of reverential silence which left Izaya shivering from head to toe but, even in terror, a hint of warped curiosity kept his eyes from shutting. His ears, become oversensitive with fear, caught the sound of steps approaching. _They belong to one person, the boss probably_ , he thought.

When his ears couldn't hear them no more, projected on the ground there was the long shadow of a tall man. Since the torch light was at the man's back, his face was hidden by darkness, but Izaya still could delineate the outline of messy hair, long, slender legs and broad shoulders.

After a wave of his hand, the man holding the torch followed the tall newcomer who had already begun to walk inside the cell. He needed seven steps to reached Izaya, then he kneeled down facing him.

 

"Finally I caught you, fleabag."

 

In the dim light, Izaya recognized both voice and features of the grinning man in front of him and, even if he wasn't in the position to do it, he couldn't refrain from smirking. 

"We can talk about this, Shizu-chan."

A sudden fist flew just an inch from Izaya's right ear and crashed in the wall behind his head. 

"As I already told you, _fucking flea_ , my name is Heiwajima Shizuo!"

 

Heiwajima Shizuo was Izaya's sworn enemy, an outlaw whose purpose was to dethrone and kill him. After their first (unlucky) encounter, Izaya put on Shizuo's head an _enormous_ reward which made his life a living hell, since wherever he went there was always someone who tried to kill him in order to collect the money. However, Shizuo was naturally gifted with inhuman strength and resistance which made him come out pretty much unscathed from every attack.

_ Like a monster. _

Izaya chuckled every time some hearsay about Shizuo came to his ear. For example, there were handfuls of absurd theories about his hair, all of them involving witches or demons, specifically how he had managed to gain that golden color. In their lands, people were indeed just brown or black haired, so Shizuo stuck out from the mass like a rare bird. Izaya though that, in the end, his blond hair suited him. They symbolized Shizuo was dangerous, they were a tacit warning he was far from being human like everybody else. 

"You know who they are, don't you flea?" The blonde hinted at the men at his back, his voice lowered to a growl. Izaya opened his mouth to reply with a sarcastic comment, but it seemed Shizuo didn't need his answer since he kept talking.

"Like me, they're the people whose life you decided to destroy just for your _sick_ fun. How dare you say you're the king, hah? You're just a fucking blood-sucking flea!" His brownish-golden eyes were raging fires.

Izaya's smirk, however, didn't falter. 

"Now it's my turn to talk, ne?" He answered, with a defiant look.

Shizuo shook his head. "You won't buy anyone here, Izaya. They had already lost everything, you embody everything they hate."

"They don't want your money - the man holding the torch said, a sadistic smirk on his face- they are going to have plenty of them, along with _satisfaction_ , when we'll blackmail your family just to kill you once we gain the money, or when we'll sold your pretty body to some foreign rich man." From the men near the door rose a creepy chorus of laughs which made Izaya's blood freeze.

Shizuo wasn't laughing, he was dead serious, but the look on his face was way scarier. Then, he stood up and left the room without saying a word to his prisoner. He just whispered something to the other men and disappeared from Izaya's sight.

*

 

Time passed by, for almost a week Izaya stood curled up in utter obscurity, trying to keep his mind from going insane. 

Shizuo didn't come back, not once.

Twice a day, one of the men came and left beside him a tray with food, mostly soup and rice. Since it was easy in the darkness losing the sense of time, Izaya ended up grabbing onto those moments to understand how much time had passed since he had been kidnapped. He waited for those moments the whole day, but at the same time he feared them, since every time the door hinges squeaked he knew that his last day could have been arrived. Furthermore, the first days the man on call to carry him the meal just whispered curses, then he began to yell and only in the last few days, he had taken the habit to kick him. It began with just an experimental bump, like he had stepped by mistake on Izaya's leg, but soon the blows increased in number and force, until Izaya could taste in his mouth the metallic taste of his own blood. 

While he bore the pain and humiliation to being kicked with such strength, his exhausted mind desperately wondered why wasn't _Shizuo_ the one to beat him up. Izaya didn't understand, he and Shizuo had been obsessed with killing each other for so many years already, their hate had always been so strong and pure. They were the exact definition of natural enemies. 

_ And now, Shizuo had just tossed me to this man. _

 

*

 

One day, however, the man didn't beat him. He simply put the meal on the ground and left without uttering a single word.

Izaya's worn out mind couldn't find an explanation, no matter how much he racked his brain. But of one thing he was certain, something was going to happen. 

However, when he became aware of the man's plan it was too late. The control over his own body began to slip from his fingers and he understood how stupid he had been to eat the soup. It was drugged. 

__

_ Fuck. _

 

Then, the squeak. 

His head turned toward the door and his eyes widened in terror. Through his sight numbed by the drug, he saw four man approaching. 

They giggled, giggled and giggled. 

His whole body shook with shivers.

"NO!" The syllable just slipped from his mouth before he could bury it back into his mind. 

They didn't answered him, they just giggled. 

As they approached, carrying a torch, Izaya caught a glimpse of their faces distorted with savage desire to kill him in the cruelest way possible.

Before Izaya could wonder why they had chosen to drug him, the effects on his body made him immediately understand how cruel, humiliating and _sad_ his destiny was.

__

_ Aphrodisiacs.  _

 

He found himself shouting for help, but even utter desperation couldn't overcome the growing hotness spreading through his limbs like liquid fire. He knew screaming was useless since nobody could hear him except those men, but still he couldn't surrender to his fate.

He kept on shouting and he tried to wiggle out when they released him from the chains, but his reflexes were slowed down and there wasn't even a trace of his trademark agility which, along with words, was his best weapon. However, in that state of numbness, they were both useless. 

Shouts soon become desperate cries when they removed his clothes, tearing them directly from his body and freeing his pale skin marred with large bruises. He shuddered when cold air hit his flesh. 

"He'll kill you when he'll see what you have done, you know?" The man holding the torch said, a terrified look on his chubby face. 

"I don't give a shit, when he'll be back this bitch will be already a rotten corpse." Even if the words arrived to his ears slurred and almost incomprehensible, Izaya immediately recognized the man's voice.

Izaya tried to curl up, he tried to hide his flushed body but they were three and he was one. There was no escape. 

The voice died in his throat as soon as he heard the sound of belts unbuckling. 

_ Nonononono!  _

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?!?"

 

Through the tears, Izaya spotted a young man standing on the threshold. Tall and blonde, dressed in white shirt and black trousers as usual, _Shizu-chan_. His eyes were half-closed in anger and his features were distorted with disgust and sense of betrayal. 

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT FUCKING TOUCH HIM? HAH?"

With a temper tantrum he jumped on the men, roaring like a feral beast. He wasn't graceful, he wasn't as agile as Izaya in his normal condition, but he was _fast_. And he was unerring. The men had barely time to think _danger!_ that a powerful blow, or a kick of his leather boots, had already beaten them up. Still too shocked to move, Izaya watched them collapse one by one on the ground with loud thumps. 

Just few moments later, the only sound in the cell was Shizuo's ragged breath. 

As the blonde turned to finally face him, he took off his shirt and mumbled a barely audible "wear it" before making it fall on Izaya's head. Since Shizuo had already taken notice of the other's condition, an hint of blush was spreading through his cheeks. 

Shizuo waited with patience. 

He waited until the torch laying on the ground was just a glimmer against black stones, but Izaya still didn't get better. He was on his knees, curled up with his face hidden under Shizuo's shirt and he was shuddering. 

His thin frame jolted when Shizuo kneeled down in front of him and carefully removed the shirt from his head to wrap it around his naked body. Izaya inserted his arms in the shirt sleeves before curling up even more, hiding his flushed face from the other's gaze. 

"Can you walk, flea?" Shizuo whispered as he lifted his hand to touch the other's shoulder, just to stop when Izaya shook his head.

"Would you let me carry you?"

Izaya's answer came in a shaky and barely audible hiss. 

"What are you waiting for, you idiot!"

Shizuo was on verge on yelling at Izaya for calling him idiot ( _How dare he, hah? So pissed, so pissed..._ ) but words died on his lips when the flea lifted his face. 

The scornful mask was shattered.

Behind it, just a boy.

Shizuo felt a sting of self-hatred for finding the sight in some way mesmerizing. He couldn't help to envision himself brushing aside a messy strand of black hair. 

His fingers twitched.

He immediately discarded the idea. 

Izaya was hurt and it was his fault since he had been so naive to entrust that kind of men. But still, he couldn't understand why he was feeling so guilty since his desire had always been to see the flea dead. _Aaaaaaah whatever!_ He thought in the end. Trying to find an explanation was so complicated it pissed him off, so he decided to act as usual, on impulse.

One second before the torch extinguished, with a swift movement, he took Izaya in his arms.

He jolted when bare skin touched the other's. Izaya was feverishly hot, and hard. 

Izaya buried his face on the crook of Shizuo's neck while the blonde lifted him from the ground and put his bruised legs around his waist, holding him tight. 

Shizuo knew Izaya was smaller and thinner than him, but still he couldn't believe the body he was embracing was so light and scrawny. _As a king, he can eat everything he want in quantity, and yet I can trace the outline of his bones._

As Shizuo began walking, he discovered it was _so fucking difficult_ to remember where exactly the door was, so he fumbled. When Izaya's back hit a wall by mistake, he let out a low moan Shizuo couldn't establish with certainty if it was for pain or pleasure, but still he turned his head and whispered "sorry" to the other's ear. Izaya answered with a barely perceptible movement of lips brushing Shizuo's tanned skin.

_ Such a dumb beast...  _

His lips lingered and curled up in a smile when he felt that his breath excited goose bumps on that smooth surface. Izaya nuzzled it gently and inhaled the scent enveloping him. Under his lips he sensed the rhythmic pulse of a vein. He was sure it was due to the drugs, but both skin's texture and smell were making his cock even harder.

In the utter darkness, he pressed his body against Shizuo, while his lips opened up in the desperate attempt to taste him whole. Izaya smiled as he heard Shizuo let out a barely audible whimper when he experimentally sucked a spot on his neck. 

He tasted again. 

He sucked the tender area under his earlobe, tongue flicking out to lick more. 

 

In the utter darkness Shizuo stumbled, but didn't let Izaya fall. His cock gave a painful twitch when Shizuo pressed his open hand on his lower back to keep him from falling and he couldn't refrain to moan against his skin, pressing his mouth open wide to embrace that silky surface.

Both the hands on his back were holding him even tighter now, it almost hurt. His nipples hardened against the blonde's bare chest. Shizuo's skin was warm, his body strong and hard against his.

When Shizuo stumbled again, Izaya realized he was trying to go up a stairs and, in the absence of light, his steps were unsteady. 

"Shizu-chan." 

He called him, purring softly against his earlobe. Then his tongue darted out to give an experimental lick. 

"Shizu-chan..." 

Another lick. 

"Fuck me."

Shizuo stopped, he was so shocked he almost let Izaya fall. He had already realized there was some kind of drug in the flea's veins to made Izaya trying to seduce him, but yet he was so fucking good at turning him on. He almost lost it when Izaya began to rub his cock against his stomach.

Then, he began purring, and moaning, and whimpering on his ear. 

Shizuo turned his head to face him and even in the utter obscurity he felt the weight of those scarlet orbs.

"I won't fuck you, Izaya."

Izaya didn't reply, but Shizuo felt slender hands lifting from his back and fingers tangling in blonde locks, caressing them gently. Then, they lingered on the shorter hair on his nape, trailing soft circles on the skin. Shizuo closed his eyes and opened his mouth, spellbound by the touch.

Whispered words tickled the corner of his mouth. 

"Fuck me, Shizu-chan." 

Izaya was close, Shizuo could feel his hot breath on his lips.

With a sudden jolt, Izaya's hands lifted once again to grab blond hair before pulling. Hard. Out of surprise more than pain, Shizuo opened his mouth even more.

"Please." 

His voice was so sultry and far from Izaya's usual mocking tone that it made Shizuo think to take him right on the spot. 

The last drop of self control vanished when Izaya took his lower lip in his mouth, sucking harshly.

 

With a swift movement, he threw Izaya against the wall. 

In the utter darkness, he ate Izaya's moans right from his mouth, licking and biting his parted lips before slipping his tongue inside. 

It was barely a kiss, they were both too intoxicated to think about technique. It was a desperate battle of tongue and teeth, a desperate attempt to selfishly taste each others as deeper as possible. Hands roamed, pulling strands of hair and exploring naked expanses of skin searching for the spots which made the other shudder the most. 

When Izaya lowered his hips to rub his dick against the other's still clothed erection, Shizuo lost it. 

His hand firmly grabbed Izaya's chin to immobilize him before pushing his tongue as deeper as he can in his mouth. Such a filthy mouth, he was sure not a single sincere word came out of it, but yet he couldn't understand why it tasted so fucking good. Shizuo pressed the smaller body against the wall and thrust his hips hard, searching for more friction against the other's erection. 

Izaya tilted his head back and let out a deep moan as he came hard against the blonde's stomach.

 

The wet sensation brought Shizuo down from the euphoric state and, even if his cock was still rock hard, he made a step back, distancing himself from Izaya. 

 

In the darkness, a warm hand searched for him. 

Gentle fingertips brushed his chest, tracing the outline of that old scar.

They faltered then trailed down through his stomach, light as feathers, and lingered on the hem of his pants.

Shizuo wasn't good at thinking, neither he was good at controlling emotions. Shutting his conscience out, he pulled Izaya on his arms and gave his scrawny body a little squeeze before lifting him again. Izaya didn't hide that the drug was keeping him hard and cupped Shizuo's face with both hands while his lips lingered on his.

From his cheeks, hot fingers began to explore his forehead, then traced the outline of his eyebrows and eyelids, like they were trying to build a mental image of his face before finding their way through blond locks. 

Shizuo let him do. 

Shizuo didn't stop him when their lips met again, with almost none pressure. They just brushed, enjoying the soft sensation, until a hot tongue asked him entrance. 

Shizuo let him do.

He let him dominate the kiss with the seductive and skillful dance of his tongue caressing his. _Oh god_ , he surely was good at this. He was surely good at provoking reactions in his body, without any doubt it was his specialty finding a way to make him lose his self control. It had always been like this, since they knew each others. 

While he held Izaya with one hand, the other one began to lazily trace the outline of Izaya's spine, letting his fingertips follow with reverential precision every tiny bump through the shirt texture. Shizuo smiled through the kiss when Izaya whimpered in his mouth. 

 

Suddenly, Shizuo realized there were no more steps to climb. In front of them, hidden in the darkness, there were the door which led out of the dungeon. Izaya sensed his surprise and broke the kiss. 

When Shizuo opened the door, Izaya hid his face in the crook of his neck to protect his eyes from the sudden excess of light. He clung onto him, still numb, still too intoxicated, letting his body being cradled by the rocking of Shizuo's now self-confident steps. He didn't know where Shizuo was leading him, perhaps he was far from being safe, perhaps Shizuo was going to give him to other men. His nails clung to that broad back, nails piercing the skin. 

A scary thought darkened his mind. Perhaps the man who kissed him in the darkness wasn't Shizuo, because Shizuo surely would _never_ hold him in such way. _Yes_ , he thought, the drug was making him stick Shizuo's image and voice to another man. 

_ So cruel _ .

_ When I'll manage to escape, I'll surely come to search you, Shizuo. And once I'll find you, I'll kill you, I'll cut your monstrous body in tiny pieces and I'll laugh at the sight of your bleeding limbs. _

He desperately tried to wiggle out from the stranger's hold, scratching and biting the deceitful skin. Until one of the man's hands lifted and caressed his hair. 

"Flea."

Izaya shook his head.

"Flea, look at me."

He firmly shook his head. No, he didn't want to see. 

The hand on his hair took a fist of black strands and pulled, lifting Izaya's head from its nest on the blonde's shoulder. Izaya hissed. Through his eyelids, he perceived the daylight and it hurt so he clenched his eyes to shut the light out. 

Then, once again, warm lips met his.

It was just a light peck which Izaya red as a shy attempt of reassuring him. 

_ So clumsy, so Shizu-chan_. 

He opened his eyes. Shizuo was looking back at him with warm brown eyes, his face flushed and messy hair, even messier than usual. 

_ So beautiful. _

Izaya soon realized he was carrying him up a spiral staircase made of stones consumed by the foot traffic of who knows how many centuries. Every now and then, on the wall opened narrow embrasures from which he could realize they were climbing up a tall tower. Outside, the remainder of the ramparts of a rundown castle and forests up to the horizon. However, before he could understand if he had already seen that place or not, Shizuo stopped in front of a wooden door and, holding Izaya with one hand, began to search for something inside one of his black leather boots, just to pull out an old, rusty key. He inserted it in the keyhole limpet, and after few attempts (and curses), the key turned and he managed to open the door. Then, he took the key out and kicked the door wide open.

Once they were inside, Shizuo locked the door and struggled for a moment with his boots before he dropped them on the ground, heels clicking on the grey stones. 

As Shizuo moved forward, Izaya realized the blonde had carried him in the place where he lived. He half-closed his eyes since the light was almost blinding. The walls were bare, so was the floor except for some old trunks, two closed and one open from which Izaya spotted few crumpled white shirts dirtied with blood and soil. Then, there was what it seemed a large wooden washbowl and a barrel. 

Shizuo laid him on a soft mattress covered in white sheets, threadbare and full of holes, but clean. His bed was small, so much smaller than Izaya's and supported by a poorly made wooden frame. 

In the daylight, Shizuo couldn't not notice how battered Izaya's body was, both his chest and legs were full of bruises and his skin was stained with dirt and blood. He was so scrawny, his shirt was way too big on him. He felt ashamed when his gaze trailed down his stomach to direct his glance on that fully erect cock, of a darker shade than his pale skin and still wet with cum. 

As Shizuo turned out of shame, Izaya grabbed his wrist. 

"Come here."

His hold was strong.

"You need a bath, flea." He mumbled, without turning. 

"Later. Now, come here."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. That velvet voice was so mesmerizing, he craved to hear it again against his skin, on his hear, on his lips. But even more, he craved to control it, no, to control _him_ , at his liking. In the end, it was all he had always wanted, catch him, trapping him, savoring his body fall apart on his hands. 

He turned.

Izaya was looking back at him through half-lidded eyes, his swollen lips parted.

_ God... _

__

The bed creaked. 

With a swift movement he trapped Izaya under his body. His fingers roamed under the hem of his shirt, left unbutton on his chest. 

Izaya jolted when fingertips experimentally brushed his nipples, leaving them hardened under the touch. He whimpered when fingertips were replaced by lips and tongue. It started out of pure exploration as Shizuo was getting to know his body through his taste buds, but soon his mouth began hungrier to feel the taste of hot skin. He was far for being gentle, his sucking was an harsh marking, biting, an act of dominance Izaya couldn't decipher if it was for his lack of control over his strength or it was an attempt of devouring him whole. 

Izaya shuddered when the tip of his hot tongue caressed one of his already sensible nipples, just to let out a moan when he engulfed it with the wetness of his hungry mouth and teeth savored the silky texture. Shizuo uttered a low sound of approval, then groaned when he felt slender hands messing his hair, the deep sound reverberating through Izaya's ribcage.

Only when his nipple was sore and totally soaked, Shizuo trailed a path of wet kisses to his collarbone andassaulted his neck. Hungry, violent, desperate. 

Izaya cried out both in pain and pleasure to the weight of his strong body that kept him still, forbidding him to struggle against the assault. It recalled him a wild beast eating his prey's flesh with brutal force.

_ It suits him. _

His clouded mind fantasized of how it should feel being immobilized and fucked raw by him. His neglected cock twitched at the thought. There was no time to lose, he needed him now. He turned his head and buried his head in blond hair.

"Enough." His voice a barely audible whisper. 

"Fuck me already."

It was humiliating, it was so fucking humiliating begging such a _monster_ to take him that his cheeks turned even redder and his heart sank out of shame, but his whole body was craving for more. 

Shizuo lifted his head and looked at him through his hazel eyes. The pupils had almost engulfed the whole irises and Izaya immediately recognized Shizuo was as lost as he was. Both hands disentangled from blond locks and came down to cup his cheeks. 

Izaya couldn't refrain himself from admiring how beautiful his lips were, before he closed his eyes and covered his lips with his own in a chaste kiss. He kissed them just once, then he temptingly parted his lips. Shizuo trailed his tongue over his upper lip, with an unexpectedly slow movement, then he took it in his mouth and sucked gently, savoring the taste of his soft lips. Izaya felt even a trace of teeth, but it didn't hurt. This time it wasn't out of selfish desire to devour him, it was _teasing_.

_ And the beast surely knows how to tease.  _

Izaya jolted in surprise when he felt a big hand wrapped around his length. His hold was strong, hot. The thought that hand was the same who could uproot trees like they were wildflowers, scared (and aroused as well) him to death. In response to his reaction, Shizuo teasingly licked his upper lip once again and began pumping his rod with a slow but steady pace. Izaya closed his eyes shut, too flustered and frustrated to bear the weight of the hazel gaze. 

"Faster."

When Shizuo felt the word tickling his mouth, his lips curled up in a sadistic smile and, without quicken the pace, he slipped his tongue inside the other's mouth. Izaya shuddered when their tongues brushed, caressing each other in a wet embrace. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck as the kiss soon began deep, intense, painfully arousing. 

The pace quickened, building up inexorably his orgasm with each stroke. Jolts of electricity spread from his groin to his whole body as he came again, moaning a broken mantra of the blonde's nickname while Shizuo took his parted lips between his and kept on savoring him until the smaller body in his arms stopped shuddering.

Shizuo lifted to sit at the bedside with the raven on his lap straddling him. Izaya was out of breath, he was so exhausted that Shizuo had to keep him against his body to not let him fall back on the ground. He embraced him with one strong arm and nuzzled his nose on raven strands. Izaya buried his head on the blonde's shoulder, weakly kissing it, until he felt a wet finger brushing the sensitive skin around his entrance. Tanned skin muffled his low cry as his cock became hard once again.

Fingertip began to make lazy circles around his hole, caressing with delicate movements the puckered skin before entering him, slowly. Izaya pressed his body against the hard chest while his right hand trailed down the blonde's stomach, reaching his clothed erection and cupping it through the leather pants. His cock was big. His entrance clamped the finger just at the thought to have that thick rod making its way inside of him with powerful thrusts.

Shizuo shuddered and buried his nose and lips in black hair when the hot hand palmed firmly his neglected erection, then began stroking it through his pants. When he added a second semen coated finger inside him, stretching his insides to make room for himself, once again Izaya moaned his nickname. 

 

Shizuo realized he didn't hate it.

He didn't hate at all the sound of his _murdered_ name if Izaya moaned it against his skin while he came undone in his arms. 

 

Shizuo held him tightly when Izaya arched his back as fingers brushed his prostate, leaving his neck exposed to the blonde's mouth. Not a single spot of skin from his collarbones to his jaw line was left untouched, unmarked, untasted. Only when his mouth reached the raven's chin, Shizuo inserted a third finger and pressed his sweet spot again. 

Izaya let out a chocked cry. Then, he began to impale himself on those fingers and, at the same time, he rubbed his erection against the toned stomach, at the desperate search for his release.

Suddenly, Shizuo pulled out his fingers.

"Turn."

The baritone voice, deep and sultry, flew directly from Izaya's ears to his groin. He turned a deaf ear to the word meaning and kept on searching his own pleasure, riding him fast, until Shizuo dried his hand on the sheets and took him under both armpits to make him turn by force. Izaya whined. Since now he had his back against the strong chest, the delicious friction was vanished and the shirt was between their bare skins.

However, he stopped complaining when he realized Shizuo was trying to lower his pants. The whispered curses made Izaya giggle. 

_ Dumb beast _ . 

When finally Shizuo freed his painfully hard erection, he took again Izaya in his arms and pressed his back against his own chest. Then, he lifted him up with one arm while he aligned the tip of his cock to his entrance, without breaking the tight ring of skin.

_ Not yet.  _

Izaya wiggled from his firm hold, trying to take his whole length in one fast thrust. 

He didn't let him do.

He just let him feel the soft skin of his head against his sensitive muscle, while he began to kiss his upper spine through the shirt.

"W-what the hell, Shizu-chan!" 

Shizuo hummed, smiling against the cloth texture. He savored how easy it was keeping his body in his hold. In the end, he thought, Izaya was just hard to catch. He had always been just a blurred back ahead of him. Elusive, always out of reach. Yes, Izaya was faster and more agile than him but, in the end, he was powerless once caught. 

Shizuo squeezed him gently, Izaya threw him whispered curses.

Words came out in chocked moans when Shizuo began to lower him on his erection, as slowly as possible. When his head was fully inside of him, Izaya shut his eyes and hissed in pain because Shizuo was thick, hard, hot against his insides and _fuck, it hurts like hell!_ Waiting for the scorching pain to become pleasure, the blonde kept on kissing his back like he was trying to soothe the ache. Lips trailed a path of delicate kisses up his back to the nape of his neck as he penetrated him, eyes closed and blond brows furrowed in the ecstasy to feel that tight hotness engulfing his cock. 

With scarlet eyes closed shut, Izaya bit his lower lip and nails stuck into the strong arm around his waist, scorching the skin till they draw blood. When finally his buttocks rested on the blonde's lap, his whole mind was clouded by pain. 

_ It hurts, it hurts so much. _

His eyes widened and his cock twitched at the desperate need for attention when he suddenly felt wet lips on the nape of his neck, just above the shirt collar. As they opened up, gently sucking the patch of skin, a whimper escaped his lips.

"Hmm... You do really like when I kiss you here, don't you?"

Izaya arched his back, pressing against the strong body behind his, searching for more of that sultry, deep vibration against his skin.

An hand began to caress the skin of his battered chest. The touch, delicate and affectionate, drew obscure shapes from his stomach to his collarbones until fingertips brushed his left nipple. Izaya jolted. Then, the hand lifted and made the shirt slip from his shoulder, undressing him gently, while hot lips began to suck the crook of his neck. Fingertips traced the outline of his bony shoulder, his arm, his elbow, his wrist, removing the shirt from his forearm.

Focused on the touch, Izaya suddenly realized the pain was no more so much unbearable, his body was getting used to the long rod stretching him wide.

"Move."

Blond strands tickled his neck as Shizuo shook his head. 

Izaya hissed in frustration. Making leverage on his legs, opened at both side of Shizuo's lap, Izaya tried to lift up his body but a pair of strong arms stopped him once again, enveloping him in a bone-crushing embrace. 

"Be quiet, flea." 

Shizuo nuzzled his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. 

 

In the end, he thought, he didn't hate it.

He didn't hate his _flea_ scent.

He was dead sure it was only because he was fully inside of him, but the scent was making his dick throb. He wanted to taste him more, to kiss him more, to see him fall apart in his embrace.

 

A deep moan escaped Izaya's mouth when Shizuo began to lick the shell of his ear before taking the earlobe in his mouth. With just one hand, Shizuo made the shirt fall also from his other shoulder, leaving him completely naked in his arms. 

Izaya turned his head backwards and lifted one hand to brush golden strands. 

He smiled when another pair of lips found his.

 

Holding Izaya still with a hand on his chin, Shizuo opened his lips and merged their bodies in another spot.

 

The kiss set their bodies on fire even more. Soon it became a sloppy twirling of tongues in midair, half a fight, half a dance, and neither of them could hold the lack of friction anymore. 

Breaking both the kiss and the embrace, Shizuo stood up and made Izaya fall with his chest on the mattress. 

Keeping his hips lifted with both his hands, he aligned the tip of his cock with his entrance once again. 

The first thrust was powerful and deep, almost punishing. 

Izaya cried out, loudly, his eyes impossibly wide and unfocused, his hands clinging to the sheets. He would have immediately come in hot spurts if two fingers hadn't wrapped in a tight ring at the base of his cock. Izaya realized that standing still with that thick, motionless shaft inside of him, had _incredibly_ turned him on. The deep voice at his back went straight to his dick, making it twitch painfully in the blonde's hold. 

"Not yet."

 

His moans came in staccato, reverberating through the white stones of the walls inside that centuries old, dusty room. 

The bed frame creaked in rhythm with his deep thrusts.

"Not yet." 

Fingers tightened once again as the tight hole began to clamp down on his erection. His other hand went through the smaller man's spine, fingers opened and palm pressed firmly on the bare skin, until his fingers grabbed the nape of his neck, keeping him down on the sheets. 

Izaya turned his head on the side and looked back at him. 

Pupils engulfed even more hazel irises.

_ Beautiful.  _

Skins slapped together.

_ So fucking beautiful. _

A growl escaped his mouth as his hand shifted to take a hold of a pale arm. He pulled, making Izaya lift from the mattress and fall against his chest. He kept Izaya from falling back in the sheets with his elbow, while his hand explored his soft eyelids, long lashes, wet cheeks and traced the outline of his lips. He gave a thrust and they opened up, a wet tongue darted out to lick his fingertips. Shizuo let out a deep moan while the hot mouth engulfed his fingers.

The following thrust was so intense it made Shizuo lose his already precarious balance and they both fell on the sheets, Izaya under him.

He began to take him fast, hard. 

Covering his body with his, he sucked the nape of his pale neck, tongue darting out to probe the skin before biting it, harshly, but without breaking the skin.

The pillow muffled a deep cry which left him craving for more.

_ Need more of his voice, more of his hot flesh.  _

 

"Izaya..." 

Izaya shivered when puffs of air tickled his nape.

"So good, Izaya."

 

_ Need more of him.  _

 

Toes curled, fists clenched the sheets. Mouth and red eyes opened wide in an expression of surprise as he came undone.

He came hard under the strong body possessing his. 

 

Thrusts began more and more frenzied and deep as the tight hole began clamping around his cock. 

 

Izaya came cursing him.

 

Shizuo came in breathless moans against his cheek, licking away salty tears and kissing the addictive taste of that pale skin. 

 

While Izaya jerked under the waves of the most powerful orgasm of his whole life, hate devoured him with the same hunger as his enemy's mouth. Hatred burned his insides, making his body melt with the same scorching pain as his enemy's rod.

 

With his eyes closed, Shizuo shot his load as deeper as he could and held tight the smaller body under his.

 

Izaya came blessing him. 

 

Before he passed out, he blessed from the bottom of his heart their mutual, pure, absolute hate. 

 

*

 

Orihara Izaya woke up surrounded by light. 

It was a warm light, spreading on white stones. It was nothing like the dim light seeping through the dark tapestries in his royal rooms.

In backlight, air particles rolling in lazy dances made his eyelashes flutter with somnolence. 

He felt the light enveloping him with warm waves caressing his skin and cradling his aching body. 

_ Peaceful. _

 

"Oi, you awake flea?"

It took Izaya few instants to realize where he was and above all, _who_ had talked. His body jerked instinctively when he understood, but his mask was already at his place.

"My goodness, what are you doing Shizu-chan?"

He was in the wooden washing bowl, warm water brushed his waist. He was sitting with his back against a hard chest he supposed it was the beast's. Now that he realized it, the bowl was too small to house two grown-up men.

"Hmm, perhaps Shizu-chan wants to drown me!"

"SHUT UP, LOUSE!"

A fist hit the water and made it splash on Izaya's face and out on the floor.

"I'M GIVING YOU A FUCKING BATH! YOUR FUCKING FLEA SMELL MAKES MY ROOM STINK!"

Izaya clenched his eyes and complained about the water spurts. While he hissed under his breath, he didn't realized Shizuo had grabbed and lifted the barrel full of water. 

Surprise and annoyance left him gaping when a water jet hit his head, soaking him to the bone. 

 

Izaya tilted his head backwards, eyes reduced to slits in a hateful gaze. Attempt to threaten Shizuo: failed. 

 

"HAHAHAHAH! LOOK! AHAHAHA! LOOK HOW THE HAIR STICK TO YOUR HEAD! AND YOUR EXPRESSION! HAHAHAH TOTALLY LIKE A CAT!" 

The beast was splitting his sides laughing, Izaya hoped to see him choke on his own laugh.

Shizuo was still giggling when he grabbed a bar of soap laying on the floor and began rubbing it between his hands to make foam. When he had produced a handful of bubbly foam, he started to spread it on black hair.

Izaya hissed.

"Relax, you're so tense."

"Of course I am, protozoan! Your cheap soap is going to ruin my hair."

"Pfff!" 

His lips curled in a sadistic smile as he began rubbing his scalp with both hands, harshly. Shizuo was amused, harassing the flea was too much fun.

"You spoiled brat! Should have I bought some expensive _flea shampoo_ , hah?"

Izaya began to struggle to free himself from the other's hands. 

"What the fuck, Shizu-chan! Stop it already!"

"Hahahah but I have to rub _very_ well to remove all your flea germs!"

When hands tangled in black locks and pulled, he snapped.

 

"YOU STUPID BEAST, I'LL GO BALD!"

 

Shizuo stopped for a moment, both eyes and mouth widened in stupor. _Not once_ he had seen Izaya lose his patience.

It was... _cute?_

In the end, his features relaxed and restarted washing his hair, but in a gentler way. 

 

"Hmm, I see."

 

"You see _what_?"

Izaya retorted, still annoyed. 

"You won't go bald for such a little thing, Izaya."

Fingertips found their way through foam coated hair, massaging the whole head with lazy circles.

"As I said, relax. You'll go bald and I'll go bald too when the time will come, and you bet it'll come! It's useless worrying too much. It's easier if you accept it, I mean, if you accept the fact you'll become old."

When hands lingered on the nape of his neck, drawing narrow spirals of foam, Izaya closed his eyes and surrendered to the touch.

Shizuo could almost hear him purr.

He wondered if Izaya was paying attention to his words but, in the end, he realized it didn't matter at all. 

His face leaned closer, until his lips brushed the shell of the other's ear. Closing his eyes, he whispered. 

"And, of course, you bet I will be still kicking your old ass, flea." 

 

Izaya shivered as the words tickled his ear before a hot mouth enveloped his earlobe. When hands disentangled from foamy hair and began roaming across his chest, he felt his heart pumping blood to his groin, steadily building up his erection. 

Izaya realized he couldn't point his finger on the exact moment the drug ceased its effect, perhaps he was still under it, perhaps it vanished even before Shizuo carried him in his room. 

__

_ Scary. _

 

A hand made his head turn and a pair of soft lips covered his. His eyelids closed shut as he surrendered to the kiss and his back rested against the tanned chest shielding him. 

Their tongues brushed and jolts of electricity spread through his already engorged flesh.

It was addictive.

His taste, his smell, his voice, the touch of his skin. 

And the way their bodies merged together. 

Before he could even realize it, a hand began pumping him with fast strokes and it was so good in turning him on he stopped kissing back properly. After few strokes he was already a moaning mess. 

Shizuo licked away the desperate prayers from his lips, determined to drink every single beg before taking him. 

 

Suddenly, Izaya shouted. 

"AAAAH! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

It took Shizuo a moment to understand it wasn't out of pleasure.

"THE FOAM! TAKE IT AWAY! IT'S BURNING MY EYES!"

Izaya hissed and threw curses, until another _annoying_ water jet hit him. 

 

"Pffffff!"

 

*

 

Heiwajima Shizuo woke up to a knock at the door.

He growled, burying his nose in raven strands which now smelled of his soap and flea. 

He liked it.

He didn't want to wake up.

 

_ Knock knock knock. _

__

"Heiwajima-san!" 

 

He gritted his teeth.

_ So pissed, so pissed!  _

For the second time that day, he regretted from the bottom of his heart his decision to let those men follow him in his personal crusade against the king-aka-the flea-aka-the man asleep in his bed after they fucked. Again. Of course, they devised the plan to kidnap Izaya, and Shizuo knew very well their help had been decisive during its realization. Indeed, if it wasn't for their support, the flea would be still sitting in his black throne planning with childish amusement the best way to provide his own fun.

However, overlapping the fact he owned them one, what he couldn't stand in first place was their decision to skip his command to leave the flea to him. 

Izaya was _his_ to kill.

In the way only he could choose. There was nothing bad if it took him days to decide how to kill him.

_ Ok, ok it took me a bit too many days, but who cares!  _

Shizuo shook his head, as he was trying to make the memory of those days fly away like they were bugs accidentally laying down on his hair. He tried to shake away the memory of how indecisive he was and how it had nothing to do with _the way_ to kill Izaya. He realized he had already decided how to kill him long before, probably even the first time they met.

He had to kill Izaya with his bare hands, punching the life out of him.

And, above all, he had to make it fast. 

Indeed, those days he had walked whole miles up and down his room just to understand killing a man ( _or a flea_ ) wasn't a thing he could do cool-headed. He had never killed someone in his life and it wasn't as easy as it seemed have the guts to do it, even if he was the man who made his life a hell. 

Therefore, the day he would kill Izaya, he had to do it during one of his rampage and blinded by rage.

Otherwise, he would beat the air once again.

 

However, regardless his own wavering, they indeed took the initiative without asking him his consent.

_ Knock knock knock.  _

The second thing he couldn't stand, and made him regret his life as a lone wolf, was _how could they fucking dare waking him up!_

It so was peaceful dozing with a tamed flea in his arms. 

 

"Heiwajima-saaaaaaan!"

"COOOOOMING!"

Annoyed as hell, he threw himself out of the bed, dressing quickly before opening the door.

 

Left alone on the bed, Izaya opened his eyes. 

Then, he smiled. 

It was his usual smile. 

 

He heard Shizuo snapping at the man before he followed him down the stairs. 

 

He lifted, holding his back when a sting of pain hit him.

When he realized Shizuo had forgotten to lock the door at his back, Izaya smirked. 

_ This is way too easy, Shizu-chan! _

 

*

 

Few minutes later, Shizuo was returning to his room. 

He was annoyed, his head hurt and he only wanted to sleep a bit. A remote part of his mind hoped to find Izaya still curled up on his mattress like the cat he was. After the whole day they spent in his room, Shizuo came to the conclusion if Izaya hadn't already been a flea, he surely would have been a cat. There was something feline in him, perhaps his agility, or his selfishness, or the way he purred when he hold him in his arms.

Shizuo smiled at the thought.

Then, realization hit him hard. 

_ Cats pretend to sleep!  _

_ Cats sneak off if you leave the door open! _

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Shizuo knew returning in his room was useless, Izaya was too sharp to let the occasion slip from his fingertips. 

His instinct lead him to the stable. 

 

And there he was, Shizuo could recognize his back between thousands. 

Izaya was wearing only one of his shirts and he was trying to loose the reins of his horse. His feline-like hearing immediately sensed the taller male's presence and he turned, pointing a gun at Shizuo with a sly smile on his lips.

"You caught me, Shizu-chan! Of course this doesn't change anything, I'm going to leave anyway. Ah, I hope you don't mind if I take your gun and a horse, don't you? However, what do you do with a gun when you already have that monstrous strength of yours, Shizu-chan?"

Holding the reins with one hand and the gun with the other, he approached Shizuo. 

The blonde couldn't not notice how unstable were his steps and he found himself smirking back at him. 

Izaya pointed the gun at his heart as he approached so much their chests barely touched. Then, he lifted his gaze and mirrored in hazel eyes burning with rage. 

"You are pretty good, Shizuo." 

Eyelashes fluttered maliciously and his eyes closed as he lifted on tiptoe to make his lips linger on the other's.

"Hmm... If you wouldn't be the monster you are I would let you fuck me again."

Then, he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. 

As Shizuo lifted his hands to grab the gun, Izaya threatened him taking off the security catch with a swift movement, without breaking the kiss.

"See you around, ne?"

He whispered against his lips before distancing himself.

A cry escaped his lips when he straddled the horse. 

Shizuo grinned at the frame galloping away from him.

 

"Have a good ride!" 

 

In reply, Izaya waved his hand.

 

_ I wish I had fucked you so hard you wouldn't have been able to stand up for days. _

 

"I'll fucking kill you, Iiiiiiizaaaaaayaaaa!!!"

 

_ Well, next time. _


End file.
